1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to simulation technology and analysis of electrical signals, and more particularly to a data processing device and a method for analyzing stability of the data processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Bit error ratio or bit error rate (BER) is the number of bit errors divided by the total number of transferred bits during a time interval. In a communication system, a receiver side BER may be affected by transmission channel noise, interference, distortion, bit synchronization problems, attenuation, wireless multipath fading, for example.
In order to decrease the BER, an equalization filter can be used in a transmission channel between a sender side and a receiver side. The equalization filter is a filter designed to compensate for the unequal frequency response of other signal processing circuits or systems. Using the equalization filter, the signals passing through a transmission channel can be compensated, thus, the BER can be decreased.
However, even using the equalization filter, the BER cannot be eliminated in a data processing device. Bit error may occur over an extended period of time in the data processing device. If the BER of the data processing device is within a particular range, stability of the data processing device is still considered as good, but if the BER of the data processing device is beyond the particular range, stability of the data processing device is considered as poor. Thus, it is important to determine if the data processing device is stable according to the BER.